DIY
by Random Ass Shit
Summary: As stupid as this sounds, it's do it yourself porn. Read the first chapter, and all the details are there. Basically, you tell me what you want, and I'll write it. I only write sticky smut.Another small note, ill crank these out as fast as i can
1. Chapter 2

**DIY: After the Victory**

**Sweetness! First one! Ok, this is for TheQueenofAnime, who replied back first. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Now I have something to do…**

**Pairing: TFA Optimus Prime and Bumblebee**

**Place: Optimus's new office on Cybertron**

**Kink: Desk sex**

**DATTEBAYO!**

****

Going from a Space Bridge Technician to an Elite Guard and a member of the Council really had Optimus in a whirl. He had remembered defeating Megatron, and bringing him to Cybertron. He remembered the crowds, the hustle and bustle of the city. After laying Prowl in his final resting place, Optimus was whisked away to Iacon by the Council. With Ultra Magnus out of commission, the Council was slowly drawing in their political agendas. And they were planning to bring Optimus with them.

Other than the near demonic aura seething from the politicians, they were nice to him. They had welcomed him into the Council with (reluctant) open arms, and showed him the ropes. Optimus was most happy when they had given him his own office. Large, sparsely decorated, but isolated. This was perfectly fine with Optimus. He preferred not to be near the political bots if he could avoid them.

Now, sitting comfortably in his brand spanking new chair behind his spanking new desk, he leisurely read a data pad, a barrel of oil in the other servo. He smiled, thinking how much easier it was to be an Elite Guard. But soon his thoughts brought him to his Space Bridge Team. They will always be his true friends. They had helped him defeat Megatron, and save Detroit. Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead, and a certain yellow minibot…

Ah yes, Bumblebee. Optimus had always been infatuated with the little bot. Loud, spontaneous, and overall adorable. Optimus had always loved him from a distance, not having the spark to go up to him. His little streak of sunshine just a bit too far away from his reach. Suddenly, a light knock on his door was heard.

"Come in."

And lo behold his little ball of sunshine waltzes into the office. Nearly bouncing on his peds, and a small gift in his servo, Bumblebee was all smiles. Optimus couldn't help but smile. His Bumblebee had come to visit! Looking shiny and overall happy, Bee was radiant. Having changed back to his Cybertronian alt form, there were less edges and angles, more smooth panes and gentle curves…BAD MECH! Quickly scolding himself, Optimus regained his poise, and put his attention back on Bee.

"Hey boss-bot, how've ya been?" Bee asked.

"Fine, fine, what about you and the rest?"

Their conversation continued, easily changing from subject to subject. Unknown to Optimus, Bee had slowly been inching himself closer to the desk, to the point that he was sitting on it. Losing patience, Bee heaved a great sigh, and suddenly swiped all the data pads off of the desk.

"This desk is new, isn't it? …" he said. He grabbed Optimus by the back of his helm, and brought their foreheads together. "How 'bout breaking it in?" Bee said with a small smirk. Clearly taken by surprise, Optimus was frozen, until Bumblebee pressed their lips together, said leader letting out a small squeak of surprise. Oh, the red and blue mech had been dreaming about this for a long time! Optimus groaned, and grabbed bee's helm in turn, deepening the kiss. Bee parted his mouth, inviting his leader. Gladly obliging, Optimus delved into his subordinates, mouth, tasting him. Sweet, like energon.

All the while, Bee had situated himself, his peds dangling from the desk, and in between the bigger mech's legs. Hooking his peds onto the arm rests on the chair, dragging Optimus closer. Bee gently started to pull Optimus up, silently telling him to stand. Now lying on his back, Bee positioned Optimus between his spread thighs, encouraging the bigger mech to continue. Reluctantly pulling away, the red and blue mech slowly made his way down the minibot's chassis, creating a trail of kisses, quiet whimpers escaping the small Autobot. Reaching the apex of Bee's thighs, he spotted the yellow codpiece. Lubricant was slowly leaking out from the sides, quietly dripping onto the desk. Optimus smiled, and gently coaxed the yellow mech to open up.

A small valve was exposed, leaking copious amounts of fluid. Optimus moaned at the sight. Pleading optics and a deeply blushing face caught his attention.

"C'mon mech, hurry up…please…"

Ah, Optimus loved teasing, but he had a feeling that the mech below him would kill him if he stalled anymore. Kissing those pouting lips, he opened his strained codpiece with a small click. Oh holy Primus, Bee didn't think he was that big! Primus must really love Optimus…whimpering in anticipation, he bucked slightly against the bigger mech.

"My Primus, c'mon, I can take it, please!"

Nearly desperate now, Bumblebee wrapped his legs around the big silver waist, brining the big spike closer to him. He let out a high pitched moan as he felt the spike gently rub against his dripping valve. Optimus took ahold of his spike, and positioned himself.

"You ready?"

The glare/pleading gaze was enough to confirm his question. He pushed in slowly, spreading open his subordinate. So tight! Ah, he loved mini's for that reason. Always a tight fit. He could feel the cables clenching and unclenching, rubbing his spike in wonderful ways. Grabbing onto the edge of his desk, and a servo on Bee's hip, he slowly began to thrust, the dripping valve moving with him, attempting to suck his spike back in.

Bee was in utter ecstasy. He had never been stretched this wide, never been filled this much. He let out a high keen, attempting to keep his bucking to a minimal. Grabbing onto Optimus's wrists, he tried to move his hips with the mech above him, attempting to create a tempo. Slowly, surely they moved together, to the point where Bee was screaming in utter pleasure and holding on for dear life as his leader pounded into him. Bee could feel himself getting close, his valve tightening onto the spike with a vice like grip. Bee wailed in completion, arching off of the desk, his valve growling so tight that Optimus couldn't move. Optimus watched as his little Bee moaned and wiggled as he let himself fall into overload. Optimus let out a mighty groan as he came, filling the minibot to the brim with his transfluid.

Optimus fell onto his forearms, his helm resting on a yellow chassis. He looked up, smiling at how adorable Bee was in post coital bliss. The blue and red mech gave the minibot one more kiss, before standing up and tenderly removing himself from the sated bot.

"Hmm, that's a good way to break in a desk… with a good hard 'face."

A chuckle was heard under him.

**Yahoo! Done, although I've been trying to do this all day…TO ALL MY READERS: I WILL TRY TO CRANK ONE OF THESE OUT AT LEAST ONE EVERY DAY! Thank you for all the support! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 3

**DIY 11**

**Well Holy Mother of God, I found this kinky as hell!Thank you Kiki, for making this a fun write. And this is the longest fic I've ever done too, so thank you!Enjoy this awesome kink!**

**Optimus/Decepticon army;bayverse**

**place:kaon**

**kink:mindbreak,sizekink,double peneration,submissive optimus  
><strong>  
>Well damn, they failed. Chicago was blasted to ruins, Sentinel had clearly gone Decepticon, and the Autobot forces were no more. The Matrix was silent, no longer alive and humming in Optimus's chestplates. The noble Prime recognized defeat, and acknowledged. All of his loyal Autobots were gone, brutally killed. Except for Ratchet. In the Decepticon's optics, the medic was deemed useful. He was whisked away, onto the Nemesis. Optimus hadn't heard from him since.<p>

Kneeling on the broken asphalt, with assorted cannons, blasters and rays pointed at his helm, Optimus was stoic, not moving. He had resigned himself, not to give in, even it torture was inflicted, he would keep the Matrix safe. He was approached by Soundwave, the CO's tentacles out and poised to strike. Not one to talk, Soundwave simply wrapped a tentacle around the proud leader's neck, another to his arms, rendering him immobile. Another tentacle, smaller and more flexible, wormed its way towards the blue helm. Out of instinct, Optimus flinched. The little ligament simply went on its merry way, hooking itself onto Optimus's helm, then proceeded to siphon important information.

In his helm, Optimus was having a mini war with the probing tentacle, fighting to keep information from it. Creating firewalls and codes, only to have them overridden. The little war continued, the Autobot leader quickly losing control of his own processor. He let out a great sigh, and surrendered vital information to the probing Decepticon. He felt the foreign presence in his helm, in his spark. Optimus closed his optics, attempting to give himself some peace of mind. He felt himself being lifted up, and forced to walk. Still refusing to open his optics, Optimus was lead to what he presumed was a transport. He was strapped in, and he felt the small ship leave the ground. They were headed for their destroyed home...

XXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXX

Optimus opened his optics when they landed. He took in the smell. It smelled like home, it just didn't look like it. What was once his bustling city of a hometown, was now simply a pile of rubble. Everything was in ruins. The only thing standing was the Temple of the Primes, where the Allspark was once housed. Prime was in shock. His Kaon! His hometown! The place where he had grown, with his parents, and with Megatron. It was all gone. His spark was crushed once more.

The broken mech was close to the breaking point. He couldn't take this anymore. Suddenly, he was pushed towards the temple. Dreading what was to come, he was forced to walk over, his armed 'escort' prodded him in the back with their weapons, goading him forward.

Inside what was once the pavilion, now was filled with the whole of the Decepticon Army. In the center, and sitting on a crude makeshift throne, was Megatron, namely, the pain in Optimus's rusty aft. Smirking sadistically, the grey mech looked at his prisoner.

"Welcome home, Brother." he said scathingly

"This is not home, Megatron. You destroyed it a long time ago." Optimus replied quietly.

Megatron snorted. He motioned for Soundwave to step forward. Optimus tried to move back, away from the advancing mech. The Autobot leader was unable to hold back a whimper a fear. He ducked his helm in embarrassment as waves of laughter echoed from the ranks. He wasn't able to bring himself to look Soundwave in the optics. He bowed his helm in shame. Without even jacking into the red and blue mech's processor, the telepath attacked his mind. Optimus screamed in pain. Everything hurt, every fiber in his being was ripped apart. He screamed and thrashed, a futile attempt to get the mech out of his head. Yet the attacks were relentless, until something snapped. A huge snap was heard. The Decepticon army was silent as they watched the Autobot fall to the ground, his body shutting down.

Megatron was about to start yelling at Soundwave for breaking the mech completely, but was halted in his actions by a quiet whirr. The tyrant then looked back at his fallen brother. The red and blue mech's systems were slowly coming back online. He watched in fascination as the Autobot gradually regained life, the powerful fans working, small parts of his armor flexing. But when the once proud leader looked up, Megatron was taken aback.

XXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXX

If Megatron knew his brother looked like a whore that much, he would have taken advantage of him cycles ago. Dazed blue optics stared at the Decepticons, glancing hazily at the army. Cheeks flushed dark with energon, pouting lips open and gasping for air. Well, thank you Soundwave.

Soundwave had completely destroyed Optimus's mind, reverting him to an instinctual state. Said dazed mech looked around, looking at all the mechs. All bigger than him, a few gestalts here and there. And all clearly mechs. Optimus felt small, and whimpered pitifully. He needed a protector. He needed someone to claim him. The gray one! He looked strong, he was strong, and he could protect him!

Slowly, he crawled over to the grey mech, on his hands and knees, his helm down and submissive. Whimpering quietly, he made his way to Megatron's peds. He looked up to passive grey faceplates, red optics filled with confused curiosity. Did the grey mech not want him? Taking slightly drastic measures, he rose to shaky peds, and gently straddled Megatron's lap. Taking a suddenly shaky grey servo, Optimus pressed it against his heated codpiece. Megatron was taken aback. Lubricant was dripping onto his servo, the panel dangerously hot. The tyrant looked up to stare at his enemy. Pleading optics stared back.

"Please...take me..." whimpered Optimus.

Megatron was not one to say no. He roughly grabbed onto the blue helm and dragged his brother into a violent kiss. Cheers and roars were heard from all sides as the Decepticon soldiers watched the Autobot get dominated by their leader. Whimpers, whines, and moans were heard. Optimus was completely blown, his mouth being invaded by a huge glossa, his body being roughly grabbed and squeezed by coarse servos. He moaned as he felt surprisingly nimble fingers gently pry off his codpiece, exposing his dripping valve. He keened as his valve was invaded by the thick digits, the cables in his valve tightening. He bucked, trying to get the fingers to delve in deeper.

He whimpered like the whore he was when Megatron's codpiece retracted, his huge spike enthusiastically popping out and smacking Optimus on the aft. Prime couldn't help by whine, rubbing his aft against the hard appendage. He made a small choked noise when the flared tip nearly pushed in. Breathing hard, and shaking like a leaf, he slowly reached down, grabbed the spike, positioned himself, and sank down onto the spike.

Oh, Megatron was utter ecstasy! So tight, so wet, so utterly great. Losing all of his self restraint (if he ever had any) he grasped onto blue hips and slammed home. The scream he wrenched from the Prime was beautiful, his helm thrown back, his back arching gracefully. Megatron thrusted away, running the slick walls, hitting Optimus's sweet spot with deadly accuracy.

"Oh...Aaahh! Primus...HARDER!"

Optimus was completely gone. Practically humping the mech below him, he rode the hard spike with abandon. He could feel himself getting close, his inner walls tightening, the fluids dripping out faster. He wailed as he overloaded, forcing the Decepticon to fall into completion as well. Stuffed full from the spike, Optimus keened and moaned as he was filled to the brim with transfluid, the fluids mixing together.

Megatron was in post coital bliss. He felt warm, and sated. He pulled the whimpering mech off of him, the lubricant/transfluid mix dripping erotically from the stretched valve. He lowered Optimus to the ground, by his peds. Megatron suddenly stood up, and yelled:

"DECEPTICONS!"

The soldiers, officers included, waited with bated breath.

"Have fun." A smirk.

A thunderous roar was heard, then a flood of mechs. Optimus had barely had time to look up before he found himself flat on his back. One, two, THREE spikes now filled him. His mouth was invaded by two ginormous spikes , while a spike was forced into each servo. A slutty moan was heard amongst the bodies, and Megatron watched with rapt attention. He watched as Optimus eagerly spread his legs, three Decepticons penetrating him at once, his valve stretched as wide as it could go, thrusting as hard as the mechs above him. The Autobot sucked desperately on the two spikes in his mouth, moaning, whimpering and whining, causing the mechs to go into a frenzy.

Optimus was suddenly flipped onto his knees, still desperately servicing the mechs. The two in his mouth overloaded hard, one filling Optimus's mouth. The other pulled out cumming all over the red and blue mech's face. Transfluid slowly dripped down his blushing faceplates, as he took yet another two mechs into his mouth. The ones in his servos jerked in his hands, shooting their load all over his body, slowly dripping down. The three mechs in his valve were thrusting so hard they had managed to move Optimus a few yards from where they started. They came in unison, drawling out a high pitched scream from Optimus. So full of transfluid, Optimus could only watch as it flowed out of his valve. And as soon as the other mechs were gone, three more replaced them.

It was gonna be a long night…

**Geezus, this took forever, and I was doing this in Chinese school too…guh, so tired…Anyway, review!Also, if crazy ass bitch or random tf fangirl read this, I would like to ask: do you want them human, or robots wearing clothes? Thanky u once more! XD**


	3. Chapter 4

**DIY 9**

**Holy Hell, you people are relentless!Im trying ta crank these out as fast as I can, so hold on for me!  
><strong>

pairing: bayverse MegatronXOptimus

place: they live together

kink: incest

(they're wearing clothes in this)

optimus: baggy black jacket and white boxer shorts

megatron: plain white t-shirt and baggy grey pajama pants

Megatron was not a morning mech. At all. Never! So why the hell was he up now? Because this crazy son of a glitch has a plan...a plan to frag his brother right into the berth! Well, it didn't exactly start as a plan. More like a horny Megatron and a really good dream cycle. Calling morning wood a trivial thing clearly does not apply to him.

Megatron woke up heated, panting and his spike feeling like it was about to burst. Clearly in pain, he tried to recall why he had a raging hard on at 3 in the morning. Something about a certain naked red and blue mech, his legs open wide, the tight little valve clenching, and pleading faceplates...BAD MECH!

"Slagging Primus, I'm gonna die from a hard on!" he moaned to himself. Slowly and stiffly dragging himself off of his spacious berth, he succeeded in getting to the edge of the bed. Although he went a bit too far, and fell off of the berth. A loud clang and a colorful choice of words were heard. Grumbling all the way, Megatron ambled to his feet, and happened to look in the mirror by the door.

A tight plain white tee adorned his massive chest, hiding strong muscled cables that would have femmes and mechs alike drooling. Baggy grey pajama pants hung low on his metal frame, exposing a little bit of hip, all sharp panes and flat metal...until you met his fraggen huge aft crotch. Straining for release, it stuck out from the rest of his frame. Megatron couldn't help but glare at it. The steel grey mech groaned, face palmed, then as subtle as he could be, he practically ran to his brother's room.

The door was slammed open with enough force to knock over a mech. Megatron stormed in, to find that his brother was still asleep. A peaceful and calm expression adorned Optimus's face, letting him be the youngling he deserved to be. His optics blissfully shut, his lips gently parted into a pout, his cheeks lightly blushing. All in all, adorable. Screw adorable, Megatron is horny and he's gonna frag his bro into the next cycle!

Quietly and gently, Megatron attempted to remove the flame decorated blanket from his brother's body. Unfortunately the red and blue mech had managed to wrap himself up like a Transformers sized burrito. Losing patience, the grey mech simply rolled Optimus until he was free of his blankety prison. Miraculously, the younger brother did not wake. On the contrary, he proceeded to snuggle his pillow, burrowing his face into it.

Megatron took the opportunity to gaze at his brother. Wearing only white boxers, and (hey that's mine! thought Megatron) a big leather jacket, Optimus was attempting to find a source, cuz his stupid meanie brother stole his blanket. Unknown to the sleeping mech, Optimus was slowly inching towards his brother. Slowly, slowly, until he reached something warm. Sighing happily, he latched on, snuggling in again. Wait, it's hard...and it smells weird... And it's REALLY hot...

"Fragging Primus! I'm gonna kill you!"

Megatron let out an evil laugh. He latched onto the back of the blue helm, keeping his brother where he was. Oh, maybe that was a bad idea, Optimus breathing hit air onto his already sensitive crotch...Grrr.

Optimus, acknowledging that he's not gonna be able to go back to sleep, damn it, spurted up his own plan. Plan B, or Plan I'm gonna kill Megatron with blue ball bearings! Being all sneaky like, he inched his servo closer and closer to the apex of his brother's thighs, and there! Megatron glanced at his sibling's supposed innocent face, while said sibling was currently groping his equipment, squeezing roughly. A cheeky smile on his faceplates, Optimus then moved his servos inside the grey pants, grabbing the swollen spike and pulling it out of its cloth prison. Grinning with an equally sadistic grin, Megatron none too gently thrust into his brother's hand, hoping to intimidate him. He did not expect the red and blue mech to take the tip of the engorged spike into his hot little mouth, sucking lightly.

Giggling with a spike in your mouth will generate some spectacular results. Megatron growled like a lion, and basically shoved his whole member right into Optimus's mouth, drawling a squeak from the occupied mech. Hollowing his cheeks, Optimus sucked harder, glossa caressing the underside if the huge spike. Whimpering, a little oral fluid dripping down his chin, Optimus looked absolutely fuckable. WILL DO!

Megatron suddenly pulled his brother off of his spike, much to both of their displeasure. But, he digresses. He literally picked up his brother, and threw him onto the berth, on his back and legs askew. Attempting to regain his equilibrium, Optimus tried to control his limbs, only to find that his thighs were spread wide open, hindered by a solid body. He looked up to see smirking grey faceplates, sneaky grey servos sneaking under white boxers, passing by Optimus's spike, and towards the slightly dripping valve.

Mewling quietly, Optimus arched into the large servos, wanting more than just caressing. He wiggled out of his boxers, and shrugged of the stolen jacket, exposing everything. He spread his legs even wider, scooting his brother closer to him. Pleading optics, an adorable pout, an open bodily invitation? How could Megatron say no?

How you can seductively pull off your pants when you have such a raging boner is beyond most normal people, but the Greatness that is called Megatron can. He stripped off his clothes, letting his bro enjoy the view. After another bout of teasing touches, and assorted giggles, they finally got down to business. Brining the long blue enflamed legs up to steel grey shoulders, the dripping valve was completely exposed. Leaking copious amounts of lubricant, and clenching the air, it was attempting to draw the spike in just by sheer will.

Megatron grasped his raging erection, and tenderly positioned himself at Optimus's valve. Optimus whimpered, pulling his brother closer, to the point where his spike caressed the rim of the dripping valve, making Optimus mewl at the feeling.

Pushing in gently, Megatron groaned in pleasure. Optimus wailed out of pleasure, as his brother's spike pushed through the wet folds, and hit his sweet spot first thrust. He wrapped his legs around his sibling's waist, and silently begged him to move. And knowing Megatron, he never really does anything gently. Optimus reveled in the force of the thrusts.

Arching up to his brother, Optimus latched on, grabbing onto broad shoulders, pulling for more physical touch. Drawling close to overload, Megatron grabbed the beautifully sculpted aft and heaved it into his lap. He groaned in completion, pushing his spike all the way into Optimus's valve, pressing on his sweet spot relentlessly. Optimus screamed as he came, his stuffed valve being flooded with transfluid, gushing out onto his trembling thighs and onto Megatron's lap.

"Ahh...so good..." He murmured to himself.

"Mmm" Megatron agreed. "Thank you." he nuzzled Optimus's neck, licking the cables there.

"And now, we go back to bed!"

With Optimus still mounted on him, Megatron simply fell backwards onto the berth, his brother comfortably cuddled on his chassis. Optimus sighed, and glanced at his brother, who was already nodding off. He smiled, and joined his brother in recharge.

They would be repeating this cycle in about 5 hours...

**!**


	4. Chapter 5

**DIY 22  
>Well, my muse has finally came back. I'm sorry if I don't exactly follow your kink correctly, but ill try to work with what I got. HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS!<strong>

**Miora:pairing:megatron/optimus/shockwave**

**place: police station(they're police officers in this story)**

**kink:sizekink,submissive optimus, out of character  
>optimus<strong>

**they wear clothes in this story but are robots**

**optimus(the troublemaker):red long sleeve shirt that reaches his hands and  
>black capris with strings on the side;curvy,womanly shape but is still male.<strong>

**Megatron :regular police uniform**

**shockwave: regular police uniform**

The work day had been long and exhausting, and had yet to end. Megatron was tired, grouchy and pissed. Today was just not his day. First, he woke up late, running like a madman to the Iacon Police Station as fast as he could. By the time he got there, the morning briefing was over, and all of the energon donuts were eaten, DAMMIT!

Hungry, pissed, ad uniform disheveled, he marched to his little cubicle, where his partner Shockwave sat, staring at the computer screen, nursing a hot cube of energon in his purple servos. He looked at his gunmetal grey partner, and smirked at his appearance.

Megatron must have been putting on his clothes while running, because Shockwave had never seen a more messily dressed mech in his life. The navy blue shirt was half haphazardly thrown over massive grey shoulders, exposing a very sculpted and sexy chest, and beautiful abs. His pants were another matter entirely. They were barley pulled past his hips, just barely hanging there due to his aft and his crotch.

Megatron caught Shockwave smirking at him, and quickly fixed his clothes, much to the one optic mech's disappointment. Going back to business, the two went over their recent cases, writing incredibly detailed reports and filing them. Through the rest the day, they grew more irritated, wanting an excuse to get out into the field. Thankfully, their desperate prayers to Primus were heard. The officers had caught a culprit, and were bringing the mech in for an interrogation. Shockwave was practically skipping towards the room, ecstatic about having something to do. Megatron was ambling behind his partner, reading the file they had been given prior to the interrogation.

According to said file, the mech's name was Optimus Prime, a member of a gang called the Autobots. They were a bunch of young rebels who caused turmoil in the city, annoying the mostly older citizens. This specific mech was the supposed leader. The file went on, noting past felonies. Apparently the mech had spent some time in juvy and jail, but for some reason he was released before his set date. How strange, Megatron thought.

Shockwave looked at Megatron, motioning for him to hurry up. Megatron gave him a 'I'm coming, you slagger' look, still taking his dear old time. When they reached the door, they were met by Barricade, who was grinning madly. He gave a sadistic smirk.

"Enjoy, you two..."

The burley Police cruiser ambled past them, chuckling evilly. Both equally dumbfounded, Megatron grasped the handle to the door, and turned it. The two police mechs walked in.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

'Oh primus, I'm so screwed...' Optimus thought. He didn't think he would be caught. Thankfully they didn't see Jazz and Ironhide get away with the cargo. The red and blue mech now sat, handcuffed to a chair in a room. You'd think he would be used to this by now; he's been here so many times that he could practically rob it. He sat in his chair with a calm air, until he heard and saw the door opening.

In walked two huge mechs. Their size along took Optimus back. He had always been interrogated by the small, seedy mechs. He craned his neck, attempting to see above their helms. What the frag do they put in the energon here? The one on the left was a shiny grey, the other a rich purple. Both were powerfully built, the taunt cables straining the tight blue uniforms. Optimus smirked. This is gonna be fun...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
><strong>  
>'Clearly we're in a love-hate relationship with Primus, aren't we?' Shockwave thought. He had never seen such a beautiful and young criminal. A blue helm, war finials gracefully swept back. A sweet face, wide optics and pouty lips. His clothes consisted of a long sleeved red hoodie, the sleeves reaching past his wrists, nearly covering his slim fingers. He wore black capris, with strings tapering it off at his knees. He sat with an air of ease; clearly he's been here before.<p>

Megatron started to interrogate the mech, asking question after question. Shockwave sat back, observing their charge. He noticed that the young mech was good at talking, never betraying one lie or any attempt to fight back. He also noticed that the red and blue mech was slowly inching closer to the edge of his seat, his servos moving in a peculiar way.

Megatron was impressed by the fluidity of the young mech's replies. He was about to let this one go, when he felt something against his ped. He was playing footsie? What was he trying to do?

Optimus gave a creepy smile, and suddenly burst out of his stasis cuffs. The two officers were taken aback as they were pushed against the wall by small yet strong servos. Said servos made their way to the plasma guns at the officer's hip, deft fingers taking the weapons and throwing them onto the table behind him. Smirking, Optimus turned his attention back to the two very confused mechs.

"Well, officers," the young mech said, "I'm pretty busy today, so how 'bout we get down to business?"

Having never encountered this young mech, Megs and Shocky were not aware of what he was doing. But in the back of Megatron's very confused processor, he realized how this mech had gotten his way out of the legal system. He sexed his way out.

Optimus got to his knees, positioning himself in front of the grey mech. Smiling seductively up to the wary mech, red servos made their way to Megatron's crotch, diving into the tight blue uniform pants. Before the officer could even react, his flaccid spike was pulled out, exposed to the cool air, and squeezed roughly. Shockwave was in the same situation, groaning quietly. Megatron looked down in time to see Optimus take his spike into his mouth. He watched as those lips stretched to accommodate his rapidly hardening rod, hearing the small whimper before the juvenile started to suck in earnest.

Tight, hot heat engulfed his spike, unrelentless. The mech was sucking for his dear life, the talented glossa dancing across the head, dipping lightly into the slit. Megatron couldn't help but growl, lightly thrusting into the hot mouth of the mech. Suddenly, the heat was gone. A small servo replaced it, stroking up and down the straining erection. Optimus occupied himself by sucking as hard as he was on Shockwave's spike, pulling off and liking it like a popsicle, letting a slutty whine slip out. He unexpectedly brought the two mechs closer, shoving both spikes into his mouth, sucking and licking like mad. When he heard the two officers groan and stiffen, he pulled off just when the older mechs came. Transfluid splashed all over his faceplates, shooting into his mouth and onto his cheeks. He let out a soft sigh, reveling in the feeling.

Attempting to recover from the Primus given blowjob, Shockwave was in bliss, until he felt something behind his legs, making him collapse on his aft. Recalibrating his equilibrium chips, he blearily saw the mech straddle his hip, grinding his hot panel against the officer's exposed spike. Clearing his optic, he watched as the blue panel retract, exposing a dripping and tight valve. Two blue servos slipped in between the folds, stretching and holding it opening, showing off the internal plates, ready for a hot spike.

"You want this?" Optimus asked, thrusting in Shockwave's face, letting the mech see what he wanted. A nod from the purple mech "Come on, big boy, frag me!"

The young mech took the heavy spike in his servo, stroking it as he positioned himself over it. He pushed it in, without another thought. The pain was superficial compared to the pleasure, the huge spike spreading him open, making him feel so full. The head hit the back of the valve, striking his sweet spot dead home. Optimus threw his head back and screamed. SO GOOD! He slowly raised his hips up, until only the head was left inside. The red and blue mech teased the poor officer, swaying his hips, the spike in danger of falling out. Spreading his legs even more, Optimus dropped back onto the spike, riding the rod with great vigor.

Megatron felt a bit left out, his spike straining desperately in his servo. He growled, mostly to himself, as he watched the young mech ride his partner's spike. The mech's valve was stretched to the brim, squeezing the spike, leaking copious amounts of lubricant. Megatron continued to stare, until Optimus stopped, and looked back at the unhappy mech.

Arching his back, he let the mech take in the view, his valve filled with Shockwave's spike, lubricant dripping out and onto the floor. An open invitation, to frag him.

If there was an award for 'Most Enthusiastic in the Sack', we all agree that Megatron wins that. He was so enthusiastic; he practically tackled Optimus, pushing the mech onto a broad purple chassis, blue and red legs, stretched wide open. Losing patience and suffering a case of blue ball bearings, Megatron took ahold of his painful erection, and positioned himself at the already occupied valve. Taking ahold of blue hips, and gently nipping at the young mech's shoulder, he eased himself into the incredibly tight valve.

This time Optimus was unable to say anything. He choked on a scream, his valve stretched beyond its limits. Legs quivering, breathing shallow, he willed his body to stretch. He had never done it with mechs this huge. He could the spikes throbbing, small movements sending jolts of pleasure and pain. Regaining his pleasure, Optimus slowly started to move his hips, taking both spikes deep into his body. Twin groans escaped the officers, both moving in a gentle but steady pace. Soon, they moved at a frenzied pace, Optimus letting out a stream of moans, whines, whimpers, and a high pitched keen as they changed the angle, both blunt heads striking Optimus's sweet spot.

They came together, the valve rippling around the spikes, lubricant flooding out. Optimus whimpered as he was rocked, the officers thrusting towards their overload. Transfluid exploded in the valve, dripping out and mixing with the lubricant. Megatron fell off, tired and sated. Shockwave was unable to move, trying to wrap his logistical processor around WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

Optimus stood up with surprisingly unshakey legs, closing his panel, and hunting down his scattered clothes. Making his way to the window, he looked back at the two nearly comatose mechs.

"Thank you for your time, officers." He said with a smirk. Then he leaped out of the window, and was gone.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A Few Months Later**

"_There's a commotion on Prime Street, Unit 69, find it and report back, over"_

"_Will do, over."_

Megatron and Shockwave were positioned near Prime Street. They drove around the corner, transforming out of their altmodes. There they say a dark alley way, a few mechs standing there. There was a small white and black one, a bright blue visor covering his optics. Another, a big red one with a blaster at his side, had a white and red mech pressed against his chassis possessively, the big mech's servo resting on a nicely curved red aft. Another, leaning against the metal wall, was playing around with a small hand grenade, the mech's head finials flashing red. And finally, the mech standing of the middle of them all. A blue helm, swept back finials, wide optics, pouty lips…

"Why hello, officers."

**Well, how's that for a completely OOC Optimus? Hope ya like, I really enjoyed this. ONE: NO MORE KINKS UNTIL I FINISH THE NEXT 20, K? TWO: Sorry about the ending, I just wanted ta add some IronhideXRatchet. They're my favorite pairing. Anyone know any good fics for them?**


	5. Chapter 6

**DIY 24**

**AAAHHHH I'M SO SORRY! I've been neglecting this story for so damn long, I apologize! Ok, so I back, and I hope I won't that bad of a writer's block again. HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS!**

**Kiki: pairing: Megatron/Optimus; bayverse**

**place: megatron's dream; a meadow full of exotic flowers**

**kink: size difference, submissive Optimus**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All was quiet on the planet Cybertron. The sky was a beautiful black, stars shingling bright in the night. Until a silver streak interrupted the night. It zoomed towards the planet, gaining speed as it closed in. It landed with an almighty crash, with enough force to crush a building. As the meteor resumed a recognizable form, it was surprisingly, a mech. Megatron. After a few breems, mechanical clicks and whirls were heard. A klik later, optics opened to reveal slightly dazed crimson. Megatron struggled to sit up, as he looked at his surroundings.

_*A field...I WAS UP IN SPACE! HOW THE SLAG DID I END UP IN A FRAGGEN FIELD?*_

Megatron struggled to regain his bearings. He hadn't a dragging clue on how this happened. He had been on one of his ships, in the comforts of his berth,(with a subordinate or two) resting from post coital bliss. And now, he was currently sitting in a massive field, filled with strange flowers. Some were metal, warped and molted into beautiful shapes and colors. Others were organic, with vibrant colors and soft petals, swaying softly in the breeze. The silver mech took his time to get back up on his peds, admiring the flowers and the smell. As he looked around, he warily glanced at the forests surrounding the meadow. Who knew what kinds of beasts resided in there?

Suddenly, he heard a rustle. He whipped around, pulse cannon cocked and ready to fire. He stood in his place, tense and alert. Until something moved again. He powered up his cannon, its humming deafening in the silence of the woods. Megatron glared intently at his unseen target, until said target decided to amble out of the woods. The silver war lord sputtered.

"PRIME?"

But it was clearly not the Optimus Prime he had fought back on Earth. The Prime standing before Megatron was smaller, less bulky than his warring counterpart. He was a great deal shorter, his armor sparse and thin. He was also wearing a strange, gossamer sash around his waist, adding a provocative vibe to his appearance. His face looked far younger, the usually present battle mask missing.

Optimus's face was breathtaking. A strong but smooth jaw, beautiful full round lips, and his optics were a glowing azure, slightly slanted at the ends. Megatron couldn't help but reach out to touch the mech's face. Perfectly flawless metal, smooth as silk. The silver tyrant cupped Optimus's cheek in his big servo, caressing it with his thumb. The smaller mech leaned into the touch, rubbing his cheek against the callused palm of the bigger mech. A small endearing smile made its way onto Optimus's face, as he delicately sighed.

"Master…"

Megatron was jerked out of his tender moment when the small mech spoke. Master? What does he…oh. Oh. Hehehe. A devious smirk broke out on his face. Oh, he was going to ravage this adorable little whore. He brought his other arm to wrap possessively around the slim blue waist, pulling Optimus flush against his broad chassis. A cute squeak was heard somewhere around his chest. Megatron chuckled, and stroked the little Prime's face.

"Master, you say? Well, my dear little servant, be prepared to be ravished."

And like Megatron said, Optimus was swept into a passionate kiss, his small mouth invaded by a massive glossa. A whimper escaped the small mech, as he attempted to battle the mech, but ultimately failed. He submitted to the treatment, moaning as his glossa tangled with the much larger mech. The silver mech tasted bitter, but Optimus found that he enjoyed the taste. He responded eagerly, kissing and stroking and touching everywhere he could.

Megatron couldn't help but groan at the sight of this little mech. So adorable, so fuckable. He tasted absolutely wonderful. Sweet, like energon. He felt small servos stroke his plating, digging into seams and stroking wires. Megatron snuck a hand down to the slim waist, grabbing on a squeezing the metal, causing the Prime to moan and buck his hips slightly. Feeling a little daring, Megatron reached under the gossamer sash, and pulling it up to show the most pert aft he had ever seen in his very long life. What an aft!

He also found that the small mech's panel was folded back, exposing a dripping valve, lubricant making trails down slim silver thighs. Megatron pulled away from the kiss, causing Optimus to whimper in disappointment. He pulled the blue and red mech close, caressing and massaging the blue aft in his servo. He suddenly crouched down, his face now level with Optimus's valve. He coaxed the small mech to open his thighs a little bit. And dove right in.

Optimus let out a small scream. He moaned loud and wantonly as he felt the massive glossa lick his valve, roughly setting sensors alive, pleasure coursing through his body. He reached down and grabbed the silver helm between his thighs, rubbing and caressing it gently. He let out a whimper as he felt Megatron push into his valve, drinking up his lubricants and striking his sweetspot. His thighs trembled at the wonderful feeling, his valve clenching on the invading glossa. He heard the mech chuckle, sending vibrations into his valve. He let out a high pitched keen, and came. A gush of lubricant flowed out, and Megatron eagerly lapped it all up.

Megatron was sated. The mech's lubricant was sweet as heaven, more intoxicating than highgrade. He could have died and gone to Primus, but there was one problem. His damn boner. He had completely forgotten about his pleasure, devoting his whole attention to the gorgeous mech above. He neglected his spike, and now it was quite painful. Swiftly, but gently, he lowered Optimus down to lie underneath him. There was no fear in the mech's optics, only acceptance. The little mech opened his legs, pulling the big silver mech towards his valve. Megatron could see it clench on the air, desperately wanting to be filled.

"Please Master, you have pleasured me. Let me pleasure you..."

Megatron looked at the mech below him. Soft blue optics, blushing cheeks, an open invitation. The silver tyrant let a tender smile make its way onto his face. He leaned down, and caught pouty lips into a soft kiss. He reached down and unlatched his panel, letting his spike out. Straining for release, and an angry purple color, the massive spike was desperate for release. Optimus broke the gentle kiss, and looked down at his lover's straining erection. He took it into his small servo and guided it to his valve. He let out a quiet moan as the spike penetrated him, slowly making its way deeper. The Prime moaned and whimpered. He was stretched beyond his limits, the cables in his valve clenching around the large invader. Optimus managed to relax, and started to rock his hips against the others.

Megatron strained to keep his climax in check. It just felt so good, it felt like it belonged. The incredibly tight valve flexed around his spike, lubricant sliding around, leaking out and dripping onto the ground below. He calmed down a bit, and moved with the mech under him. A deep moan escaped the large mech as he felt how deep he could go. He thrusted gently, reveling in the feeling. Whimpers and moans escaped Optimus, as he drowned in pleasure. He angled his hips up just so, and felt Megatron's spike strike his sweetspot. He keened, high and beautiful, as he came.

Megatron had desperately tried to keep his thrusting to a minimum, but when he heard that sound, he lost it. He changed his tempo, going from gently rocking to powerful thrusts, brining blue legs up to his shoulders. He heard Optimus moan as the angle was changed, his hips rocking back against Megatron. He reached up, and grabbed the silver mech's helm. Pulling the mech into a tender and passionate embrace, he whispered into a silver audio.

"I love you, Megatron."

Megatron came when he heard the mech whisper those words to him.

Megatron jerked out of his recharge, the sheets tangled and soaked with transfluid. He couldn't help but sigh with disappointment. It was only a dream. He sat up in his empty berth, wishing Optimus was really there. Suddenly, there was a knock. He slowly ambled his way to the door, opened it, to find Soundwave standing there.

"Incoming message from Autobots; Optimus Prime wants to speak with you."

They made their way to the Bridge. Megatron found himself staring at the transmission on the screen. It was Optimus, of course. But due to the strange dream the tyrant had, he just couldn't stop staring. Optimus looked tired, his optics dim. His battle mask was strangely not in place. Optimus cleared his intakes, to get Megatrons attention, and held up something.

A flower. It was part organic, part metallic. The two elements twirling together, seemingly a whole flower. The red and blue petals were laced with silver veins, the stem a dark blue and grey.

Optimus had a small smile in place.

"Care to explain why I found this on my desk this morning?"

**WHOOHOO! Done with another, and I still have a ton left. This one was a bit more tender than the others, don't worry, I'll give you your raging porno back. But I thought it was sweet. PLEASE REVIEW! Also, feel free to put your input on how that flower got to Optimus! And why he was so tired…**


End file.
